


耀菊文合集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	1. 青の時間

“辛巴先生亲吻了一下本田菊的额头，未长成大人的少年闻见了这个吻里夹杂着橘子汽水的味道。”

/  
[漫长而又枯燥的暑假是在乡下度过的，于本田菊而言，便是他认为这个夏天百般聊赖的源头。]

本田菊有时候想，繁华都市下属的乡镇里的夏天和东京繁华的市中心的夏天有什么区别呢？好像没有什么不一样的地方。都是一样的阳光照射在这片土地上，也是同样的云层从来往匆匆的行人们头上飘过，变天时也是同样的雨水落在青色的瓦片上，互相击打着发出清脆的声音。  
这么一想，好像确实找不出半点不一样高的地方来，可是自己为什么这么不习惯更加静谧、适合度假的乡下呢？本田菊靠在窗户旁边，窗户被他打开了一个小口子，挂在窗户上的风铃时不时会被风温柔地亲吻，铃铛敲在玻璃上，发出了清脆的响声。  
像是在说自己很喜欢夏天的到来，在欢迎夏天的到来。  
从二楼的窗户看过去，能够看到外婆家附近的小路，偶尔会有两三人结伴走过去，脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容；偶尔出没在院子附近的小孩子也是爽朗地笑着，同身边的小伙伴说着今天遇见的有趣的事情。生活在这里的人，似乎都过得无忧无虑。  
这里没有高楼林立的大厦与二十四小时穿梭在城市街道上的车辆，也没有拥挤繁忙的地铁，更加没有来往匆忙神色匆匆的上班人群。这里的生活节奏跟不上东京十分之一的脚步，生活在这里的人像是很久以前在某本书中看到的：是住在“桃花源”里的人。人们过得惬意，过得潇洒，如果不是地名指标上还说明这里隶属于东京的管辖，本田菊甚至想不出来这里和繁华的东京还有什么关联。  
也许是忙里偷闲、偏安一隅罢了。本田菊靠在窗户上，恹恹地想着。

这是本田菊高中毕业的暑假。  
对于所有少年来说应该是一个轻松欢快的暑假，而本田菊却完全没有毕业和暑假带来的任何喜悦气息。他从没有像这一刻讨厌暑假，希望这个漫长的暑假快些结束。这是本田菊第一次独自一人离开东京，不在东京过的暑假——即使母亲一直强调他很小的时候跟着父母亲回到过这个小镇看外婆，但是本田菊依旧固执的认为这是自己第一次离开东京。  
他一点都不习惯这里。  
没有方便快捷的地铁，出门基本靠走，或者是骑单车出门——外婆家有一辆单车，据说是自己的母亲像自己这么大的时候买的，在那个时候的确算稀罕物了，不过在现在看来已经过时很久了，更何况，就算把这辆单车给本田菊来方便他出门，他也不会骑。  
一楼院子里那棵香樟树被风吹得沙沙作响，与窗檐上的风铃合奏成一首夏天的曲子。本田菊站起身来，在房间里打着转儿，在乡下过得节奏很慢，好像每一天都是一样的，有时候本田菊自己都想不起今天是星期几，对应多少号，自己的暑假还剩下多少天。  
因为这样日复一日地过着日子，本田菊甚至都快忘记自己为什么会被父母强硬地送来乡下了。  
本田几乎坐在书桌前，看着面前被摆放的整整齐齐的日记本——外婆说过的，本田菊住的房间是自己母亲年少时的房间，在她长大之后也没有什么变动。  
本田菊有一搭没一搭地敲着木质的书桌，细细地回想起自己为什么会来到外婆的家里。

初入六月的日子已经能捕捉到些许夏天的气息，少年踩在这样清爽的初夏里结束了自己短暂却也漫长的高中生活。  
当父亲与母亲久违的同时出现在家中的时候，本田菊着实楞了一下，他已经很久没有看见新年以外的日子里父母亲同时在家中出现了。“菊，恭喜你毕业。”母亲将背着包愣在门口的本田菊拉到身边，顺手将少年背上背着的包甩在一边。  
“菊真是长大了。”母亲让本田菊坐在她的身边，她伸手摸了摸本田菊柔软的头发。在本田菊的印象里，自己的母亲很久没有对他做出这么亲昵的举动了，这令少年有些手足无措起来，他有点不能习惯这样的氛围。但是母亲好像没有察觉到少年的慌乱感，她自顾自地说道：“一眨眼菊都长这么大了……”她转头看向本田菊的父亲，“你说菊是不是不知不觉就长成大人了。”  
严肃的父亲端正地坐在沙发的另一角，听见妻子的话，用严厉的目光打量了安安静静坐在妻子旁边的儿子，确认过妻子的话属实后缓缓地点了点头。“是长大了。”他下了断言。在他的记忆里自己的儿子还是抱在怀中小小的一团，在他不经意间就长大成现在这个样子了。  
时间会溜得很快，改变的不只是本田菊的父母，还有本田菊自己。  
本田菊将脊背挺得笔直，双手握成拳放在自己的膝盖上，他一丝不苟地叫着自己的父亲母亲，向他们问好。“父亲，母亲。”本田菊向自己的父母颔首，他的任何举动都挑不出错来，却让他的父母亲觉得言语间有着淡淡的疏离感。  
本田菊的母亲叹了一口气，再一次揉了揉本田菊的头发。少年的头发长长了很多，前段时间因为学业太过繁忙一直没有去剪短。“菊，”母亲叫着本田菊的名字，“毕业了有没有什么打算，你的暑假很长，想去哪里玩吗？”本田菊的母亲尽可能地将自己的言语放的温柔一些，询问着本田菊暑假的计划。她陪伴自己儿子的时间太少了，如果可以，她希望能够在这个暑假多陪陪自己的儿子。  
本田菊不着痕迹地躲开了母亲的手，他站了起来，站的依旧很端庄。“母亲，父亲，”本田菊生硬地开口，“我想和你们说一些事情。”  
窗外的蝉已经不分昼夜孜孜不倦地叫了起来，似乎在诉说炎热的夏天即将要光临这座城市。本田菊也在这个漫长而又炎热的夏天向父母坦白了他一直藏在心里的事情。

本田菊靠在椅子上，抬起头看着天花板上挂着的吊扇。吊扇先生正在任劳任怨地辛苦旋转着，给这间屋子尽可能带来凉爽的气息——虽然效果在本田菊看来微乎甚微。  
他维持这个姿势很久了。  
本田菊的脖子有些酸疼，他终于想起了自己为什么会被父母强硬地遣送回乡下，即使并没有采取什么特别强硬的手段。  
高中毕业的第一天，本田菊回到家中遇见了许久没有见面的父母亲，在父母试图拉近亲子距离的旅行邀请和关切的询问下，向父母坦诚了自己一直藏在心里的事情：有关于他对将来的打算，和自己的性取向。  
是的，本田菊喜欢男生。  
同样的，他也没有打算走父母商业精英的道路，他自己心里很清楚自己不适合与陌生人打交道，他略显孤僻的性格令他根本融不进社交中去。本田菊对自己的未来有很明确的打算，与在他这个年纪还在迷茫的青少年比起来，本田菊成熟了很多，根本不像是同龄人。  
本田菊不会做商业精英，如果可以，他会更加贴近自然一些。  
“我不适合父亲和母亲的道路，如果可以，我会更加贴近自然一些。风、霜、雪、雨比起人会更加好打交道，他们也会听我说话的。”他是这么告诉自己父母亲的。  
预料之中的父母亲和他发了火，这是本田菊记忆中第一次见到严肃的父亲发那么大的火，母亲也是一副恨铁不成钢的样子对本田菊叹气。本田菊沉默了，他与父母亲的关系并不熟络，甚至有些陌生，所以当见到父母亲因为这样的事情而发火他不知道应该怎么面对。  
父母亲最后将自己关进了房间里，留本田菊一个人待在客厅内。  
本田菊愣了好一会儿，才反应过来，他拿起了母亲随意扔在一旁的背包，沉默着走进了自己的房间内。  
翌日，父母亲做好了一个决定：将本田菊送往住在东京乡下的外婆家中。

本田菊望着打着转儿的吊扇，心里想着明明是一个可以愉快地独自旅行的夏天，却因为与父母坦诚布公而失去了享受夏天的机会。不出意外，他一整个夏天都会在这里度过，直到新学年的开学才会回到东京。  
漫长而又枯燥的暑假是在乡下度过的，于本田菊而言，便是他认为这个夏天百般聊赖的源头。

 

/  
[幼时本田菊读过很多故事，最喜欢的还是辛巴。  
那天他站在二楼的房间向种着巨大香樟树的院子里看，来外婆家借东西的那个男人就像是他想象中的辛巴先生一样，是从故事里走出来的辛巴先生。  
但是直觉告诉他，出现在槐树下的那个男人，更加像外婆所说的神明。]

本田菊在乡下待了半个月，除了必要的时候根本不出自己的房门。  
外婆不知道本田菊缩在房间里是做什么，在本田菊初来乍到的时候还会敲门叫本田菊一起和她出门，不过被隔在门后显得有些闷闷的声音拒绝了几回了之后也任由本田菊去了。  
本田菊自己也不知道自己成天窝在房间里做了些什么，他盯着窗檐下挂着的风铃或者头顶的吊扇就能看上半天，回过神来之后看时间却还是只过去了很短暂的一部分。没有任何的娱乐设施，他也不喜欢和陌生人打交道，连外婆都很少说话，平日里只是盯着物件或者风景发呆消磨时间，时间确实过得很慢。  
不过本田菊也没有那么刚刚开始来那么讨厌这个地方了，虽然依旧是出行很不方便，依旧没有过多的娱乐设施，也没有他熟悉的人或者事，但是本田菊在这里，能够离他心中所想的地方近一点。  
这是自己来这里找到的唯一的好处吧。本田菊想。  
他可以亲吻这里的风霜雪月，可以亲吻这里的阳光和每一片土地，与这里路过驻足的蝴蝶飞鸟交流。本田菊有时候会趁午后外婆午睡或者外出的时候偷偷下楼跑进院子里，与院子里那棵高大的槐树说话。  
在本田菊来到这里的第一天，外婆就拉着本田菊的手告诉本田菊：种在院子里的这棵槐树已经很大年纪了，外婆都想不起来它有多少岁了。外婆还说，这棵槐树里住着一位神明，只要本田菊用自己的心和神明交流，神明就会满足自己的愿望。  
本田菊起初是不信的，但是一个人住在这里，没有任何的朋友和打发时间的玩法，总归是会寂寞的。本田菊开始趁外婆不注意的时候偷偷溜出去，坐在槐树底下，伸手去触碰槐树凹凸不平的树皮，感受着这棵上了年纪的树的心跳声。  
本田菊经常问槐树：“我这么做到底对了吗？”  
他很久没有和父母亲联系了，父母亲也像是约定好了一样，在本田菊住到乡下来的这段日子里都没有联络过他。双方都不约而同地采取了一种对彼此使用冷暴力的方式。父母亲希望本田菊能够转变过来，而本田菊希望自己的父母能够理解他。  
树是不会说话的，它没有办法回答本田菊的问题。  
本田菊总会絮絮叨叨地和槐树说上很多心里话——虽然每次都是重复差不多的内容，将那些话翻来覆去掰开揉碎了日复一日说给槐树听，但是槐树是树，他不会厌烦本田菊每天都在重复的话题。偶尔有风吹落它身上的叶子，本田菊还会当做是槐树回应他了。  
本田菊想，自己的夏天可能就会这样与树作伴，重复每一天的做法这么过去了。  
——直到，少年见到了故事中所说的辛巴先生。  
——不，更加像外婆所说的神明。

七月末的时候，外婆家隔壁空着的那间小屋突然吵闹了起来。  
本田菊还在床上做着美梦的时候，入住隔壁被爬山虎住满的房屋的新房客已经伴随着阳光和蝉鸣一起行动起来了。

轰鸣的卡车声伴随着盛夏的阳光一起照射进住在二楼的本田菊的房间内，轻柔的风吹动了蔚蓝色的窗帘，窗帘随着风的动作轻轻地跟着摆动起来，就连窗檐上挂着的风铃也跟着应和起外面的蝉鸣声来。  
夏日的阳光照在本田菊紧闭的眼睛上，少年觉得眼睛上被放上了一群萤火虫，亮闪闪的。他翻了个身，脸对着墙壁企图再一次睡过去，似乎阳光丝毫不能影响他的好梦。  
然而，随后更大的一阵声响令少年从梦中惊醒。  
——是大型卡车的轰鸣声。  
少年几乎是一下从床上坐了起来，迷迷糊糊地听着窗外的声音——卡车的声音，在宁静的乡野间很少能够听见这样大型发动机的声音。本田菊瞬间清醒了过来，光着脚踩在木制的地板上，他的头发乱糟糟的，像极了一只刚睡醒的猫。不过少年无暇去管这些细微的东西，他凑到窗户旁边，将被吹开一条缝隙的窗帘重重地拉开，随后将窗户也跟着打开，探头探脑地往下看去。  
那个时候的本田菊不知道自己听见卡车的声音为什么会那么激动，也许是因为太久没有听见属于城市的声音，又或许冥冥之中已经感应到了王耀的到来，来到这座小村庄，来到那个上了年纪的老槐树下，来到了自己的身边。  
再长大一些的本田菊以后总是会回想起第一次遇见王耀的场景，他无比庆幸自己拉开了窗帘，推开了窗，靠在窗户旁边往下看见了属于城市的物件，也看见了王耀：  
幼时的本田菊读过很多故事，最喜欢的还是辛巴。  
那天他站在二楼的房间向种着巨大香樟树的院子里看，来外婆家借东西的那个男人就像是他想象中的辛巴先生一样，是从故事里走出来的辛巴先生。  
但是直觉告诉他，出现在槐树下的那个男人，更加像外婆所说的神明。

本田菊靠在窗户上向下看去，一辆中型卡车拖着满满的用品——好像是家具之类的东西，停在院子外面，司机好像还在车上，本田菊站在二楼似乎还能看见因为卡车发动机运作而带起的灰尘。也不是什么重型机器啊，本田菊心想，发出那么大的响声，他还以为发生了什么，现在看来只是因为这辆卡车太过破旧所以声音大了些罢了。  
虽然本田菊是这么想，但是还是搬了条椅子放到窗户边，双手托着下巴撑在窗台上看着下面院子里的动静——毕竟他已经很久没有看见过除他以外的陌生人来到这个地方了，他对这个与他一样的外来者有些好奇。  
外婆似乎也在院子里，和某个梳着小马尾的男人说着话。  
本田菊托着下巴想，那个梳着小小一撮马尾的男人也许就是新来这个地方的人，也许还找不到自己的住的地方，正在向自己的外婆问路。  
一定是这样的。本田菊有些困了，不过他又在心中确定了一遍自己的想法。  
王耀正在和住在这个院子里的老婆婆商量入住隔壁需要钥匙的事情，青年人的直觉有些敏感，他觉得有人在看着他。青年人抬头看去，面前这栋小洋楼的二层的某一个窗户是打开的，一个头发乱糟糟的少年正撑着下巴朝他的方向看着。  
王耀的目光恰好和楼上的少年对视上，后者似乎没有想到会被正主逮个正着，手足无措目光不知道应该往哪里放。王耀冲靠在窗台上有些害羞的少年笑了笑，似乎自己吓到他了。本想着收回目光后继续和面前的老太太继续交流，没想到老太太也顺着他的目光看了过去，随后他听见温柔的老太太冲楼上的少年喊道：  
“菊，你起来了啊。”  
她冲王耀抱歉地笑了笑：“这个是我的孙子，也是从东京来度假的。”她顿了顿，接着说：“不怎么爱说话，有点害羞的男孩。”老太太脸上露出了一丝意味不明的笑容，王耀不能理解面前的老太太是什么意思。  
“菊，来新邻居了，你快收拾收拾下来，顺便把你房间抽屉里的那枚钥匙带下来。”她冲楼上那个头发乱糟糟的少年喊道。男孩子的名字叫做“菊”，王耀咬了咬舌尖，是个很有意境的字。老太太转回身来，冲王耀抱歉地笑了笑：“钥匙被我放在菊的房间里了，我没想到您会这么早来，就没有拿出来。”  
王耀点点头，这倒没什么关系，他也没想到会这么畅通无阻的就到了这里，比预计到达的时间早上不少。  
青年再抬头看去，窗台旁的那个男孩已经关上了窗户，消失的无影无踪。

本田菊被新来的男人看了一眼，心脏就止不住地跳动起来。这是他第一次这么慌张，甚至眼神都不知道应该往哪里放。听见外婆的那句话本田菊像是如释重负一样，迅速地合上了窗户，将放在抽屉里的那枚钥匙拿了出来。掌心张张合合了好几遍，那个眼神锐利的男人，是他的新邻居吗？  
像辛巴先生一样。

本田菊以最快的速度收拾好了自己，慌慌张张的出了门。  
外婆和那位“辛巴先生”在槐树下站着，即使是早晨，在七月末也是炎热不堪。他们似乎在交流什么，本田菊看着两人张张合合的嘴下了定论，他低头看了一眼被自己握在手心的钥匙，心想这个时候去打扰他们是不是有些不好。  
“菊，这里。”外婆似乎看见了他，冲少年挥挥手，示意让他过去。  
本田菊握着手里的钥匙，有些慌张的走到了两人的面前。外婆拍了拍本田菊的肩膀，让他放轻松一些。“王先生，钥匙在菊这里，接下来的事情有什么不懂的可以问菊，我还烧着水，先回去看看。”她将本田菊拉到了她与青年的中间，“菊，接待新邻居的任务就交给你了。”慈祥的老太太冲“王先生”点了点头，随后走进了自己的屋子里。  
本田菊手汗涔涔的，握着的那枚钥匙简直令他手心发烫。  
“那个……”  
“你好，我是王耀，今天刚搬过来的。”面前的青年缓缓地道出了自己的名字，他指了指本田菊握成拳的左手，“钥匙，是在这里吗？”  
青年的声音很舒服，像是夏天的微风一样。本田菊将握成拳的左手张开，一把小巧的钥匙躺在他的手心上，他对王耀说道：“你的，钥匙。”  
王耀第一次遇见这么正经交钥匙的方式，不禁有些哑然失笑。他从本田菊手里拿过了那一小串钥匙，身后的卡车发动机的声音响彻天际，王耀本欲转身离去，却似突然想起了什么，离去的脚步停住了。  
他看着面前的少年，问：“你叫什么？”  
本田菊措手不及再一次对上了王耀的目光，青年的目光直勾勾地看着他，像是盯准了猎物一样——即使他的目光很温和。真的很像辛巴先生。本田菊想了想，慢吞吞地将自己的名字告诉了王耀。  
“本、田、菊。”少年一字一句念出了自己的名字，“您可以像外婆那样，叫我菊。”他似乎想到了什么，补充了一句。  
“好的。”青年人伸手压平了少年鬓边翘起来的头发，“来日方长。”  
王耀转着手中的钥匙，走到卡车的面前用中文冲大喊着什么，本田菊没有听清楚。

本田菊站在槐树下，伸手摸了摸王耀刚刚压平的那一撮翘起来的头发。  
他在这个夏天，好像对槐树神许的愿望实现了。

 

/  
[在两个人都长成大人的以后里，本田菊告诉王耀，他在这个漫长的夏天对那棵住着神明的槐树许过愿：  
一是快快长大成人，二是父母能够重新认识他，三是……遇见自己的辛巴先生。  
王耀问他：所有的愿望都实现了吗？  
本田菊站在已经开始落叶的槐树下告诉王耀，所有的心愿都已经实现了。  
辛巴先生已经到家了。]

很久以后本田菊才知道王耀原来是东大的学生，过来下乡体验生活的。  
“我明年就要回到我自己的祖国了，在此之前我想多看看有意思的地方。”王耀蹲在槐树下，“我在每年的假期都会去不同的地方游学或者体验不一样的生活，从十四岁开始，到现在。”青年捡起了一片从槐树上落下的叶子，夹在两根手指之间打着转儿。  
王耀跟本田菊说，他来到日本四年，除了上学以外其余的时间都在全国各地辗转。王耀见过北海道冬天厚厚的积雪，是踩在上面会发出“咯吱”声音的积雪，没过脚踝的雪是对来年最好的寓意；王耀去过春天樱花开满的京都，樱花落满肩头和脚踏着的土地时，令人感觉到了这座历史悠久的城市的宁静的感觉；王耀也去过秋天的青森，火红的枫叶在这个季节从生长的树上缓缓落下，成为整个秋季最浪漫、最壮观的场景。  
“说起来，这还是我第一次好好审视东京这个城市。明明来到日本四年，有一大半的时间待在东京，可是都没有好好看过这个城市。”王耀将手中那片叶子埋进土里，“于是我来到这里，夏天才会开放的紫阳花一定特别好看。”  
本田菊靠在树上，静静地听着王耀絮絮叨叨地说着他所经历的一切。  
这个时候少年才发现，自己很喜欢与王耀待在一起。他喜欢听王耀说话，喜欢听王耀讲述他去过的每一个地方、经历过的每一件事。  
王耀身上，有着本田菊没有的特质。  
而这个特质，恰好是本田菊最渴求与希望拥有的东西——  
对自由的向往，对人生的洒脱。

本田菊开始频繁地找王耀，经常隔壁串门，也会和王耀一起外出，隔三差五都去看那片紫阳花开了没有。就外婆都说他开朗了不少，还愿意出门了，多亏了王耀的到来。本田菊每每听到这样的话都会不知道怎么回答，倒是王耀辉很爽快应下外婆的夸奖。  
“您可真是客气了，”王耀这么回答外婆，伸手揉了揉本田菊柔软的头发，“菊很可爱，我觉得和他待在一起很轻松。”  
本田菊被王耀的动作弄的红了耳朵，只有他自己知道为什么会那么愿意去找王耀。因为本田菊想更加了解王耀，从这个人身上体会到他从来没有的经历，以及因为，内心有一块地方莫名的悸动。  
也许，就是书里经常说的和夏天一起到来的恋爱感。

两人心心念念经常探望的紫阳花群开的时候，正好下过了一场雨。王耀带上了一直没用上的单反来到隔壁本田菊的家中邀请本田菊一起去赏花。  
第一次见到王耀拿单反的样子本田菊险些有些认不出来。虽然从外表看还是那副懒懒散散的样子，头发松松垮垮的梳成一小撮束在脑后，但是拿上相机之后整个人气质都变得不同了。  
王耀举着相机：“认不出来了？”他对本田菊做了个鬼脸：“我其实是学过摄影的哦，去的那些地方的照片都是我自己拍的。”青年揉了揉本田菊的头发，正好看见本田菊的外婆从楼上下来，礼貌地和老太太打了声招呼，随后道：“附近的紫阳花开了，我准备邀请菊一块去看。”本田菊看见了他脸上的笑容，伴随着青年的动作又不自觉地红了耳朵。  
“菊，去吧，不用管我。”外婆很乐意看见本田菊能够多交些朋友，并没有阻止，挥挥手让两个人快些出门，不然晚些时候可能又要下雨了。  
本田菊几乎是被王耀拉出门的，整个人还在犯迷糊的时候就被王耀拽到了院子里。刚刚下过雨的院子里还有些许潮湿的气息，有些发烫的热意缠绕上了本田菊光着的白皙的小腿。王耀将自己的单车骑了过来，冲本田菊拍了拍单车的后座，冲少年露出了一个爽朗的笑容：“上来吧，我带你去看盛开的紫阳花。”  
雨后的空气中弥漫着泥土混合着青草的味道，还有少年暗藏着的心事，都与这场短暂的雨交杂在一起。

成片的紫阳花盛开的场景无疑是壮观的，就连土生土长在这片土地上的本田菊也没有见过这么多紫阳花齐齐盛开的模样。  
看见成片的紫阳花盛开的时候，就像是他的心事炸成了一簇一簇的烟花一样，遍地都是。  
“王耀，我其实……很羡慕你。”本田菊轻声道。  
王耀正在摆弄着自己的相机拍着面前的紫阳花，突然听见了本田菊险些被风吹散的声音时放下了手中的相机，转头看着面前虚靠在单车旁边的少年。“你羡慕什么呢？”他问道。  
本田菊用指尖点了点面前的那一株紫阳花的花瓣：“你身上有很多我没有的东西。我也想像你一样自由，能够对自己喜欢的事情充满热情，能够对‘喜欢’那么洒脱。”本田菊抬起头，冲王耀眨了眨眼睛：“我从小就循规蹈矩惯了，父母虽然常年不在身边，可是一切他们都替我安排好了。我要上的学校，应该擅长的学科和不应该做的事情，甚至连将来的要上的大学和未来应该从事的行业，我的父母亲都替我仔仔细细地安排好了。”  
“我一直是一个很听话的孩子，像你那样，十五岁离开家去不一样的地方看不一样的风景真的是原来想都不敢想的事情。”有一片花瓣落在本田菊的手心里，少年接住了这一片落下的花瓣，虚拢手心将它保护在手中。  
王耀撑着头，看着面前的本田菊，突然想到了什么：“所以呢，你有像我一样吗？”他想听见本田菊的答案。  
“夏天刚刚光临的时候，我和父母坦白了很多事情，于是被他们送到了外婆住的地方。”少年攥紧了掌心的那一片花瓣，“然后认识了你。”  
“第一次和你见面的时候，我就发现了你和我曾经认识的任何一个人都不一样，你真的太酷了。一个人收拾行囊去远方，一个人见过了很多不一样的风景，北海道的雪、京都的樱花、青森的红枫以及我们现在所见的这片紫阳花一样，都是你见证过的不同的风景。你简直就像故事里的辛巴一样。”就像我一直向往的辛巴先生一样。本田菊在心里默默地补充了一句。  
王耀含笑看着面前的本田菊，他挑眉：“所以呢？”  
本田菊走到王耀面前，两个人贴得很近，他朝王耀伸出了那只有紫阳花瓣的手，手心朝上，露出了那一片漂亮的紫阳花瓣。  
王耀听见少年轻声道：“我最酷的辛巴先生，请问你知道紫阳花的花语[ 紫阳花花语：美丽、浪漫、完美的爱情]吗？”  
王耀的手覆上了那片有花瓣的手，两人的掌心贴合着。本田菊能够感受到王耀掌心灼热的温度隔着花瓣传达到他的手心。  
辛巴先生歪着头冲向往他的少年笑了笑：“当然知道了。”  
在恰好年满十八岁的夏天里，本田菊收获了一片紫阳花瓣，和他的辛巴先生。  
在王耀即将归国的二十四岁的夏天里，遇见了一个害羞而又乖巧的少年。

在两个人都长成大人的以后里，本田菊告诉王耀，他在这个漫长的夏天对那棵住着神明的槐树许过愿：  
一是快快长大成人，二是父母能够重新认识他，三是……遇见自己的辛巴先生。  
王耀问他：所有的愿望都实现了吗？  
本田菊站在已经开始落叶的槐树下告诉王耀，所有的心愿都已经实现了。  
辛巴先生已经到家了。


	2. 【燕樱】《春季少女有关于恋爱这件事》

01.每一个少女在青春期时都会有自己的烦恼  
十八岁的本田樱在高中生涯的最后一个春天里，有了一个不为人知的烦恼。似乎每个女孩在青春期或者即将毕业的时候都会有些或多或少的烦恼，而且那些烦恼都大多与“情感”相关，就连“不走寻常路”的本田樱都没有逃过这个万有定律。  
本田樱喜欢上了一个人，从中国来的女孩子。  
叫做王春燕。  
王春燕，长得什么样呢……本田樱撑着头，靠在桌子上回想起那个中国女孩的模样。头发不是很长，刚好可以梳成一个小揪揪，梳起来正好落在脖子的后面，转头的时候小小的一撮会跟着一起摆动。对方眼睛很亮，像是家乡的星空一样。当她每次冲本田樱眨眼睛的时候，少女总是会想起故乡夜间的星空，和王春燕的眼睛一模一样。  
王春燕是个活泼的女孩子，她的声音像是站在枝头的百灵鸟一样清脆，本田樱第一次和王春燕见面的时候就知道了。  
从家乡来到这座陌生的城市的时候本田樱明显的有些手足无措，在老师将她领进教室自我介绍的时候，手足无措的感觉更甚，慌张都被写在了脸上，只需看一眼就能知道这个刚刚踏入这座繁华城市的女孩有多紧张；尤其在所有人目光都集中在她的身上之后，本田樱更是一句话都说不出来了。  
“我……叫做本田樱。”  
少女的声音细小如蚊，她太慌了。  
按照偶像剧的套路来说，一般在女主角遇见尴尬或者危险场面的时候，总会有一个王子或者骑士设定的男主角华丽登场来拯救女主。  
王春燕就是这个时候拿着偶像剧男主角剧本出现的。  
“你好呀，新同学。”  
刚刚剪了短发的王春燕刚刚走进门，听见了新来的女同学站在讲台上，慌张的样子令人又好笑又觉得有些心疼。于是继承了天朝“路见不平拔刀相助”精神的热心肠少女便是第一个向新同学打招呼的人。  
假如这是一部偶像剧的拍摄现场，本田樱是拿着女主角剧本的话，王春燕果然拿着男主剧本的人无误了。  
本田樱听见了有人同她打招呼，像是溺水的人找到了唯一的一块浮木，下意识地朝着声音的来源看去。  
剪了短发的王春燕站在门口，冲本田樱眨了眨眼睛，爽朗地笑道：“你好呀。”她又对站在讲台上的本田樱打了一遍招呼。本田樱愣愣的，一时半会没反应过来应该用什么样的表情和面前这个短头发的少女打招呼。  
王春燕身后的人推了她一把，笑骂道让她快些进去，不要挡路。王春燕吐了吐舌头，飞快地进了教室的门，路过本田樱身边的时候冲她眨了眨眼睛。  
像星星一样。  
随后本田樱被老师安排在王春燕的斜后桌后。  
小姑娘落座之后王春燕就转过身来，递给她一颗牛奶糖。糖果被包的严严实实，就连糖纸上的褶皱都被扭得特别好看。“给你的。”王春燕歪着头看着面前的少女，“你叫本田樱是吗？我叫王春燕，以后有什么问题问我就好了，以后都是同学了。”  
本田樱看着被放在课桌正中央的牛奶糖，伸出手将糖果拿了起来，掌心缓缓地合拢，仿佛能从这颗牛奶糖上感受到“王春燕”这个人的温度一样。  
少女低垂着眼眸，长长的睫毛折射出细碎的阴影，用鼻音“嗯”了一声。  
窗外的樱花开了。  
是春天到了，是少女们相识的春天到了。

或许王春燕并没有将为本田樱解围的事情放在心上，少女兴许只觉得是举手之劳一样的存在，根本不值得让人记住，连她自己都快忘记了和本田樱初见时的这件事，可没想到本田樱却记了很久很久。  
本田樱趴在桌上悄悄地看着斜前方的王春燕，后者剪短的头发已经长长了不少，毛茸茸地，被她随意地梳成了一小撮束在脑后，被宽松的兜帽衣帽子挡住。有点像小狗，本田樱想，有点想摸摸王春燕新长出来的头发。  
王春燕似乎感受到了本田樱的目光一样，回头冲本田樱吐了吐舌头。古灵精怪的模样吓了本田樱一跳，少女很快别开了眼睛，耳根却不自觉地红了。  
本田樱看着窗外，一颗巨大的樱花树正好种在他们的教学楼下，从她们教室的角度正好能看见蓬勃生长的樱花。樱花不知道什么时候开了，粉红色的一大片刺激着本田樱的视线，如同少女的心一样。  
窗外的樱花不知不觉开的正是鲜艳，随着樱花的开放少女的心事随着樱花的长势在心中蓬勃生长起来，开成了一簇又一簇美丽的樱花。  
又是一个属于少女的春天到了。

02.你问本田樱为什么不表白？开玩笑你不知道女孩子都会害羞的吗  
言情小说里都会写，如果喜欢就应该大声的告诉对方自己的心意，就应该大声的告白。  
不过显而易见的是，生活不是言情小说，人生的所有发展都不可能按照自己喜欢的小说里的剧情那样发展。  
喜欢，用日语写出来是好きだ，英语是like。  
以上三类表达语言对于本田樱来说基本是每天都会接触到，可是真正要把这些话说给喜欢的人听的时候对于本田樱来说却是一件难事了——尤其在暗恋对象好像有喜欢的人，对方所喜欢的人还比自己更加优秀、更加有魅力的时候，这样胆怯的心情更甚了。  
王春燕喜欢的人，好像是那个漂亮的法国女人。  
本田樱曾经在学校里远远地看到过那个女人一次。那个漂亮的法国女人似乎也是学校的学生，也许是同级、又或许是隔壁大学部的学生，她与王春燕并肩走在种满樱花的校园大道上，两个人有说有笑的，本田樱还是第一次看见笑得那么开心的王春燕，是别人从来没见过的王春燕。  
迎面即将遇上的时候本田樱有些心虚，悄悄地躲到一旁，看见两人从自己的面前走过去。临离别的时候，两人交换了拥抱，甚至还亲呢地交换了亲吻——从本田樱的角度看过去确实是亲吻。  
本田樱想，王春燕身边的女人真的很漂亮，比自己可漂亮多了。  
那她应该拿什么和那个人比呢，好像没有什么可以相比的地方。  
本田樱靠在三楼教室的窗台上，望着坐在樱花树下正笑得开心的王春燕，在想些什么。她为什么会笑得那么开心呢？本田樱觉得自己可能是在进行一场有始无终的暗恋比赛，自己和自己暗自较劲，旁人却从来不知道她在较劲什么。  
虽然她也曾上网尝试过寻找解决方案，看一看大家面对这样的情况应该怎么办，但是给出的答案似乎都是千篇一律：大声说出来总比憋在心里要好得多。这样的方法对于本田樱来说好像没有什么多大用处。  
本田樱曾经被发小说过像一只笨乌龟一样，遇见什么事情都畏畏缩缩的，当时的本田樱还反驳过发小对她的评价，现在看来好像自己真的就是一只怯头怯脑的笨乌龟一样。自己像一只乌龟一样，遇见什么事情都慢吞吞的，一定要到想做的喜欢的都被别人抢走了之后才会反应过来——她很讨厌这样的自己，却又无能为力；想要改变现状却不知道从何下手，只能继续做自己的乌龟。  
本田樱叹了一口气，重新趴会窗台上看着窗外的樱花和樱花树下捧腹大笑的王春燕。想到像乌龟一样的自己就觉得有一些头疼，面对王春燕的时候更加像一只乌龟了。自己可真是太胆小了。本田樱想。  
坐在樱花树下的王春燕不知道听了什么，哈哈大笑了起来。本田樱趴在窗户上，用手指在空气中比划着楼下少女的眉眼，也只能对着空气比划了，她没有那个胆子用手直接抚摸上王春燕的脸颊，去描摹她的眉眼。  
“你可看了燕子好久了，你真的好喜欢她呀。”有人靠在本田樱的桌子旁，调笑着趴在窗户上看王春燕的本田樱。  
听见声音的本田樱立马就跳了起来——姑且说是跳了起来吧。她像是做贼心虚一样悻悻地站了起身，抬眼看见冲她说话是上次遇见的那个法国女人时，更加有一种做错了事情被长辈当场抓包的小孩一样。本田樱突然希望自己是一只鸵鸟——这个时候充分能体现鸵鸟这种生物的好处了。  
弗朗索瓦丝觉得有些好笑，自己好像把人给吓着了，不知道那位知道之后要怎么数落她了。弗朗索瓦丝食指轻扣着课桌的桌面，发出清脆的响声，这样的声音让本田樱更慌了——太像正宫捉奸现场了吧。  
如果王春燕在场，如果她知道本田樱这个时候脑子里在想什么，一定会用书“狠狠”地敲一敲本田樱的脑子，并且用十分严肃的表情告诉本田樱：  
少看点天朝的宫斗剧，容易掉智商。

“你那么怕做什么。”弗朗索瓦丝随意地靠在桌子上，双手抱胸看着面前齐肩短发的小姑娘。后者耳朵根子都红了，小巧的脸上紧张和防备的表情同时兼具，仿佛面前的法国女人是什么洪水魔兽一样。弗朗索瓦丝很久没见过这么可爱的小姑娘了——至少在进入职场打拼之后就没有见过把所有情绪都写在脸上的小姑娘，连王春燕都很少把自己的喜怒哀乐写在脸上。这样的本田樱令弗朗索瓦丝产生了一种恶作剧的心理，甚至想逗一逗面前的小姑娘。  
不过这样的心思也只能自己在心里想想，弗朗索瓦丝没忘记自己今天的任务，王春燕委托的。“你喜欢燕子吧。”弗朗索瓦丝靠在课桌旁，慵懒地看了一眼坐在樱花树下的王春燕便收回了目光，她看着站在面前的本田樱，“我没说错吧。”她看见本田樱脸都红了。  
“我……”本田樱没了下文。  
弗朗索瓦丝见她这个反应就知道自己是说中了，也被王春燕给猜中了。“看来被我说中了，”她说，“那你怎么不和她表白呢？”  
因为她喜欢的人是你啊。本田樱在心里默默地说道。  
“是不是……”弗朗索瓦丝突然凑到本田樱的面前，“你以为她喜欢我呀？”  
本田樱倒吸一口凉气，被吓得匆忙往后退了两步，踹到了身后的座椅，发出了“吱嘎——”的声音。  
又被这个女人说中了，本田樱想，这个女人真的很厉害。  
弗朗索瓦丝一副“又被我说中”的表情看着本田樱，甩了甩自己的长发：“你看，又被我说中了吧。”  
“不过我得和你纠正一下，我是弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦，王春燕的合法监护人。”  
“我可不是什么王春燕喜欢的人，上次我来学校看燕子的时候你也在吧，不过你好像躲起来了。”弗朗索瓦丝凑到本田樱的面前，“傻丫头，那个叫做贴面吻，欧美最基本的礼节之一，可不是什么kiss哦。”  
弗朗索瓦丝重新靠回课桌旁，一副没有打算继续解释的样子。本田樱被突如其来的一大串消息给弄懵了，这信息量有点巨大，她的大脑一时半会有点反应不过来，过了好一会脑内才消化了这个巨大的信息。  
“你说……你是王春燕的……监护人？”本田樱将信将疑地问道。  
弗朗索瓦丝点了点头。本田樱听后沉默了一会，仿佛过了很久，久到弗朗索瓦丝都有些失去耐心了，又听见本田樱终于鼓起勇气和她说：  
“我，很喜欢王春燕……”少女的声音有些小，但是底气非常足，“所以请您告诉我王春燕喜欢的人是谁。”  
本田樱突然朝着弗朗索瓦丝鞠了一个躬，这么隆重的阵仗轮到弗朗索瓦丝被吓到了。  
“她喜欢谁……”弗朗索瓦丝伸手指了指樱花树下的王春燕，“你应该最清楚了。”  
本田樱顺着弗朗索瓦丝手指的方向看下去，正好与抬眼向教室方向看的王春燕目光对上。  
春天真的到了。

03.校园里的樱花，今天也开满了枝头  
属于少女们心脏悸动的春季到了。  
校园里的樱花，今天也开满了枝头。


	3. 王春燕观察日记

王春燕一直记得王耀把本田菊带回家的那一天，嗯，阳光明媚，是个天气晴朗的夏天。

20xx年x月x日  
王耀今天又带了个小屁孩回家。  
哦，更正一下，人十八了，不过在我面前就是小屁孩。

事情是这样的，我，大名王春燕，性别女，父母双亡，和亲哥王耀相依为命，目前是个家里蹲的全职作家，没稿子的时候就玩玩游戏，照顾一下家里被王耀“捡”回来的小屁孩；有事的时候，呃，请勿打扰。  
我来介绍一下我哥王耀，性别男，工作未知，呃，我反正不知道。兴趣爱好枸杞泡茶打太极，还有个我最烦的爱好，他特别喜欢捡小孩回家养着！  
在本田菊之前呢，我家已经有了王濠镜、王嘉龙、林晓梅三个凑在一起能够把家里给掀了的小屁孩——不过是小时候的事情，他们现在都长大了，林晓梅住校，两周回来一次，王濠镜和王嘉龙上大学，基本上也没有凑到一块拆家的时候了。  
我以为我解脱了，没想到王耀又给我带回来一个，呵呵，请问暗杀亲哥多少钱。

王耀把本田菊带回来的时候我正在房间里玩游戏，听见开门的声音我手指僵硬了一下，心想这个点林晓梅应该还在回家的路上，另外两个男孩应该不会这么早回来怎么就有人开门了，后来听见王耀在我房门外叫我的声音我才后知后觉我把王耀当做不存在了。  
“燕子，你是不是在玩游戏？”王耀敲了敲我的房门。  
我“啧”了一声飞快地将游戏进度保存，然后抓着头发把门打开了。“你今天回来的好早。”并且打扰到我玩游戏了。  
王耀站在房门口向里面看了一眼，心中顿时了然，他的确猜中了我就是在玩游戏这个事实。“今天没什么事。”王耀笑得很温和，“想看看你在不在房间里，我好像打扰到你玩游戏了。”我冲王耀翻了个白眼：“我不在家我会去哪里，我像是会外出的人吗？”我靠在门边看着他：“有事吗？没事我继续玩游戏去了，吃饭了再叫我。”  
我本来不想等王耀回答就进房间的，没想到突然瞥见了王耀身后跟着的小孩。“你又带人回来了？”我问他。  
王耀笑了笑，冲我点了点头：“对，刚刚想和你说的，这是本田菊。”他将跟在他身后的男孩推到我的面前：“之前是我们辅导班的学生。”随后他凑到我的耳畔压得声音：“父母是冒险家，两个月前出了事，小孩家里没什么亲戚在中国，而且他年纪也大了，亲戚都不想收留他。”  
“所以你上个月说的可能会有很重要的事情要宣布就是这件事？”我双手环在胸前看着面前这个看起来年纪不大的日本男孩。  
“收养手续有点麻烦，今天才办理好，我就把人带回来了。”王耀摊手。  
我扶额，王耀可能真的养小孩上瘾了，他是不是脑子有问题又带个小孩子回来。  
“你可能疯了。”我下定论，“这回你得自己管着，我不会帮忙的，带孩子很累的。好哥哥，你加油吧。”我拍了拍王耀的肩膀，不管怎么说我都不会帮王耀再带小孩子了，真的很折腾人的。  
王耀伸手戳了戳我的额头：“你呀。”他拍了拍本田菊的背：“你给姐姐打个招呼，她叫王春燕，你叫她燕姐就可以了，我不在家的时候有什么事情都可以找她。”  
小孩怯生生的站在我面前说：“姐姐好……我叫本田菊。”  
然后就不说话了。  
我戳了戳他的脸：“你好呀，叫我燕姐就好了，你多大了啊。”  
“十八了。”本田菊抿了抿唇。  
“哦，成年了啊。”我笑，“王耀可终于不是拐了个未成年回来了，那你应该好照顾。”本田菊有些害羞，我觉得更加有意思了。家里之前的几个小孩子，包括林晓梅这个姑娘都有些自来熟，我还是第一次见到这么可爱的小孩，忍不住又戳了戳他的脸。  
本田菊好像没见过这个阵仗，吓得手足无措，连忙转头看向王耀求助。  
王耀一把将人拉回来：“他比较害羞，你不要逗他。”  
我悻悻然地收回了手：“行吧。”我抬手推了他一把：“带着你的小朋友去做饭吧，我要继续玩游戏了，开饭了再叫我。”我将两个人推出了房间，随后把门一关，继续坐回去玩游戏。不管家里来了多少小孩子，都不能影响你们的燕子姐姐玩游戏。  
至于新加入的小朋友，还是跟着王耀吧。  
为什么呢，因为关上门之后我听见本田菊问王耀以后没课的时候能不能跟着王耀一起去旁听，他好像被我吓到了。  
王耀好像答应了。  
那就没我什么事了。  
我心安理得坐回去继续玩游戏。

 

因为是周末，晚饭时林晓梅、王嘉龙和王濠镜都坐在了饭桌上。  
我从房间里被王耀拎出来的时候就看到三个小的围成一个圈，将本田菊围在其中，似乎要从视线上就将人扒光一样。  
林晓梅问他：“你是不是新来的呀？你是不是比我小，我终于不是家里最小的了。”  
王嘉龙问：“你是被耀哥带回来的吗？没关系，我是除了耀哥和燕子姐以外家里最大的，以后你就跟我混了。”  
王濠镜推了一把眼镜：“你看起来很害羞的样子，别害怕，我们都不是什么好人。”  
本田菊被他们三个人围在中间不知所措。  
最后还是王耀将他解救了出来，将几个调皮的小孩子数落了几句，然后一一回答他们问本田菊的问题。  
“对，收养手续今天才办好，所以今天才住进来。他是新来的哥哥哦，可比晓梅你大呢；嘉龙和濠镜，你们两个不要欺负他。”  
哟，我还是第一次看到王耀这么护犊子的样子。  
看来嘉龙几个真的不是亲生的。

晚饭结束后几个小孩子被打发去洗碗搞卫生，我坐在沙发上看电视，王耀带着本田菊坐了过来。我挪了个地给他俩，咬着苹果随口问道：“小菊住哪儿啊，没有空房间了。”我家因为养的小孩子太多了，客房和书房已经改造成了林晓梅、王嘉龙和王濠镜的房间，偶尔家里来客人会让林晓梅跟我住。  
家里已经没有多余的房间给新来的本田菊了。  
“没事，他和我住。”王耀说。  
我差点苹果掉地上：“你认真的啊？”我以为他会让林晓梅搬来和我住，毕竟王耀从小到大都不会和人一起睡的。就连王嘉龙王濠镜那两个臭小子刚来的时候才五六岁的样子，正是会闹噩梦的年纪，也没见过王耀怎么陪他们。  
你等着吧，你看家里那两个知道了会不会扎你小人。  
我冲王耀翻了个白眼：“随便你吧。”我三两下啃完了苹果，去帮本田菊收拾房间。

这混乱的一天可算过去了。  
我是王春燕，今天家里来了个小屁孩叫做本田菊，他很黏王耀，王耀对他也不一般。  
而我，今天也在扎王耀的小人的路上越走越远。

 

20xx年x月x日  
我，王春燕，家里有一个爱捡小朋友回家的哥哥，还有几个不省心的被王耀捡回来的弟妹。  
最近家里来了个新的小朋友，叫做本田菊，非常黏王耀。  
像502胶水一样跟着王耀。

我这个人很少出门，但是有时不得不出门，例如说要给王耀送饭，毕竟他年纪大了，早上起来的晚也丢三落四的，经常忘记带上自己中午的便当。忘带自己的便当的时候，一般都是同一个学校的嘉龙或者濠镜中午叫上他一块去食堂吃，如果那两个早上没课没醒的时候，就只能我出门给王耀送饭了。  
有几次去他们学校都能碰见本田菊午休的时候跟在王耀身后，他办公室的人都说王耀拐了个小跟班。  
嗯，我也觉得是小跟班。

注：王耀确实职业未知，大学只不过是他上班的地点之一，因为他老人家要盯着家里那两个小子在学校乖不乖。嗯，现在是三个了。

 

20xx年x月x日  
王耀逐渐的不用我或者嘉龙濠镜送午饭了，因为小菊每天都会叮嘱他带上自己的午餐。  
本田菊这个男孩子真的很有意思，他不喜欢集体生活，王耀还真就顺从地没有让他住校。此时我想起了上了大学就被王耀赶出家门不让他们回归家庭生活的王濠镜和王嘉龙。  
你们的燕子姐心疼你们一下。  
就三秒钟。  
3  
2  
1  
好了时间结束。  
不过本田菊真的是个作息雷打不动的小朋友，偶尔通宵赶稿或者玩游戏的时候会发现本田菊起得很早给大家准备早餐，叮嘱王耀出门的时候带上自己的便当。  
明明自己没有课也会起的很早给大家做饭。  
林晓梅两周才能回来一次，每次回来都要朝着让他做饭，直呼王耀做饭太难吃了（并没有），她吃的好腻希望小菊在她回家的周末都能给她做饭。  
什么，你问我？我不会做饭，我混吃混喝等死的。  
嗯，挺好的，我挺喜欢这样的男孩子。  
王耀也挺喜欢他的，天天都带着他。

有一种自己的地位被取代的感觉，这种失落感是怎么回事。

 

20xx年x月x日  
我好像发现了本田菊的一个惊天大秘密。  
是这样的，某一个通宵赶稿的清晨，我饿了，准备去厨房找点吃的然后睡觉，路过厕所的时候看见有个人影在厕所里放水，似乎要洗衣服。  
我心想不是王耀吧，不可能的他从来不可能起来这么早。  
王嘉龙or王濠镜？  
做梦自己中五百亿来的快一点。  
本田菊？好像有可能，不过他那么早起来做什么？  
我去厨房找了点吃的，然后叼着勺晃悠去了厕所，看看大清早起来在洗衣服的究竟是谁。

被我猜对了，还真是本田菊。  
十八岁的少年穿着睡衣蹲在洗手池边不知道在洗着什么，我走过去拍了一下他的肩膀，嘴里叼着勺子含糊不清地问他：“你干什么呢，今天周末起来这么早？”  
本田菊有些慌张，没想到这么早会有人醒着。  
哦不好意思，我是压根没睡。  
他慌慌张张地将在洗的东西往里面推了一把：“燕子姐，早啊……”  
“嗯早，”我还是比较好奇他在做什么，“你这么早起来做什么，藏什么呢？”  
我一把扒开了本田菊。  
嗯，看到了他在做什么。  
盆子里飘着一条内裤。  
我顿时了然，转头看着本田菊，后者已经僵住了，望着我的目光不知所措，结结巴巴地想解释什么却被我一下打断了。  
“没事，姐姐都懂，男孩子都会有的，嘉龙和濠镜也是这么过来的，我也目睹过。”我拍了拍他的肩膀，“晓梅今天在家呢，你可快点洗吧，别让他看到。”我自认为做了一次知心姐姐，跟他说会帮他保守秘密的。  
然后就拿着吃的回了房间。  
本田菊的耳根子都红了。

男孩子嘛，总是有这么些小秘密的。  
不过我还是真的有点好奇本田菊都十八了怎么会梦遗的。  
肯定是有喜欢的人了。  
我似乎知道了一个天大的秘密，更加好奇本田菊的一举一动了。

 

20xx年x月x日  
自从那天早上撞破本田菊在洗内裤之后，本田菊看我的眼神总是有些闪躲。  
也不怎么跟着王耀出去了。  
和我一样成为了家里蹲一级选手。  
我自认为没什么大不了，可是本田菊不一样，我把这件事情归结于他太害羞了。  
嗯，一定是这样的。  
不过本田菊喜欢的人到底是谁呢？  
我听王耀说他不怎么跟同学出去玩，也不怎么和同学打交道，每天就是家里和跟着王耀几点一线。  
那怎么会有喜欢的人的？  
有机会一定要找本田菊问清楚。

不要问我为何一定要弄清楚，毕竟我是姐姐嘛，总是要关心一下弟弟妹妹的心情的。  
肯定不是因为自己太好奇了，真的不是。  
我是个知心姐姐来着，请相信我好吗。

 

20xx年x月x日  
终于在今天，我鼓起勇气询问了本田菊。  
他究竟喜欢的人是谁。

因为今天只有我和他在家，王耀外出了，几个小的上学的上学，出去玩的出去玩，我将本田菊堵在他和王耀的房间门口，询问他是不是有喜欢的人了。  
刚开始的本田菊还含糊其辞试图掩盖过去，不过逃不过我的紧追不舍，最后只能回答说确实有喜欢的人了。  
我让开了路，让他能从房间里出来了。  
本田菊似乎以为我得到了答案不会再逼问他了，没想到我又向他抛出了一个定时炸弹一样的问题：  
“你是不是喜欢的人是王耀。”  
本田菊小朋友的表情立马变了。  
他结结巴巴地说没有，否认了这件事。  
我心想你觉得你燕子姐傻吗。  
我在那天之后想了很久本田菊究竟喜欢谁，结合了他的交际网和他的日常生活表现来看，排除了一系列人，最后只能想到王耀。  
确定了这个想法之后我观察了一段时间本田菊和王耀的相处模式。嗯，确实，本田菊小朋友对王耀不一般啊。  
不过王耀可能神经比较粗，并没有感受到小男孩红果果的箭头。  
有点惨。  
作为姐姐我觉得应该帮他一把，虽然不知道能不能成功。  
于是有了今天这出。  
少年最开始还躲躲闪闪，不愿意回答这个问题，最后我不得使出杀手锏：  
“要是我爸妈还活着，王耀就不会养孩子了。”  
“算了算王耀这个年纪家长在应该会催婚了，今年可能拜年的时候亲戚会组团催婚了。”  
虽然我和王耀比较可怜父母双亡，但是家里的亲戚还不是那种某乎上说的极品亲戚，他们还是很友善的，即使每年只有过年期间才会走动。  
他们在一定程度上给了年少失怙，随后又失去母亲的王耀很大的帮助，我那个时候还很小，对于父母亲的记忆少之又少，我的年少整个回忆里都充满着王耀，王耀在我年少时光里充当了父亲的责任。  
在我长大成人之后，王耀又陆续收养了很多孩子，我把这些归结成他当父亲上瘾了，享受父亲这个角色带给他的快感（？）  
“你要想清楚了，如果不和王耀说清楚，这个家里将会在不久的将来住进一个女主人，你会从王耀的房间里搬出去。”  
“当然，也有可能是我们一大家子继续住在这里，王耀带着他的妻子搬出去。”  
我最后下定论。  
本田菊的眼睛憋得通红，我的一番话好像成为压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
“我……”  
他似乎下了很大的决心。  
“我是真的很喜欢王耀，很喜欢。”  
少年含糊不清地回答我的话，他的声音压得很低，好像要哭出来一样。  
我心想是不是逼得他太狠了，不自觉地还是反思起方才自己的作为。  
忽然我听见身后钥匙落在地上的声音，我和本田菊纷纷朝声音发出的方向看去——嚯，一大家子以王耀为首都在。  
我觉得我闯大祸了。  
因为王耀沉着脸把人带进房间了，几个小的也目瞪口呆看着我。

我，王春燕，年芳十八（是万年十八），可能命不久矣。

 

20xx年x月x日  
不要问我之后发生了什么。  
我不想回答。

我只想让全世界知道！  
王耀和本田菊这对狗男男！

来自母胎solo十八年（？）的王春燕女士的怒吼。


End file.
